Switched
by thisaccounthasbeendiscontinued
Summary: Everyone at some point in their life wishes for someone else's life. But after a freak accident, none of the New Directions will wish for it again. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I bring you another story that probably only five people will read.**

**This is kind of sort of inspired by the movie The Change Up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. There, I said it. As much as it pains me to say it, I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Look Kurt, I'm just implying that Finn and I have a much stronger relationship than you and Blaine."<p>

"I cannot believe you just said that Berry." Kurt screamed. All of the Glee kids were currently hanging out in the basement of the Hudmel home. Everyone was watching the quarrel between Kurt and Rachel with amusement. Even Brittany was focused on the argument.

"Blaine and I have had no fights whatsoever while dating. But you and Finn have been on and off _how_ many times?" Kurt said giving his _bitch please _look.

"But that's exactly my point. Finn and I have been through so much but here we are, together. You and Blaine have had no arguments which are key to a healthy relationship." She replied as she popped a potato chip into her mouth.

"Blaine and I have had plenty of arguments; they just didn't happen while we were dating."

"Like what?" Rachel asked, challenging the countertenor.

"Like the time when _you_ kissed him and made him think he was bisexual instead of gay. We had a huge fight in which he compared me to the jocks that had tormented me." Kurt said sitting back in his chair with a look of annoyance on his face.

"And that's another thing. Not only have I had a relationship with Finn but I also had a brief romantical period with Blaine before you started dating. That just shows how much better I am at romance than you." Rachel said with a confident smile. But her smile fell when she saw the look of rage on Kurt's face.

"Rachel." He said through clenched teeth. "I can handle your usual smart ass remarks during glee rehearsal. Just barely, but I can handle it. But when you say that the fact that you went out on a date with my boyfriend means you are better at romance than I am, well, that just crosses the line. That is it. I am getting my sai swords."

"You wouldn't." Rachel gasped and started to back away from Kurt as he reached over and pulled his swords out of his messenger bag. He started to twirl them and laughed with malice as Rachel screamed and ran up the stairs. He ran after her, laughing all the way. After a few moments, a door slam was heard.

"Well." Puck said, stretching and standing up. "I better go get them before Rachel dies from the wrath of Kurt Hummel."

"I'll go too." Quinn said, standing up as well. "Kurt will listen to me." The two walked up the stairs, leaving the rest of the group to discuss whether Lady Gaga or Katy Perry was better.

When the two walked out the door they were met with the sight of Kurt chasing Rachel around the front yard in the rain, sai swords abandoned by the front steps.

"Come on back inside guys. It's raining." Quinn yelled but laughed with delight at the sight of Kurt tackling and pinning Rachel to the ground.

"Alright." Puck said grunting. "Time to intervene before Berry gets a black eye." They walked over to the two divas wrestling on the ground. Quinn pulled a struggling Kurt up off the ground while Puck picked Rachel up. A clap of thunder and flash of lightning disturbed the night sky over head.

"Kurt, stop struggling." Quinn yelled over another clap of thunder.

"No." He yelled. "I swear to god Rachel I will-" But they never learned what Kurt was going to do because at that moment, a bolt of lightning struck the ground at their feet, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Kurt was feeling pain like no other. It felt like he was being ripped out of his body and burned in a furnace. All he had to focus on was the pain as it slowly started to fade when suddenly he heard a voice calling.<p>

"Puck! Puck, wake up man!" Was that Finn? Kurt slowly opened his eyes and looked up into the concerned eyes of his brother. It was still raining but less than before.

"Finn?" He croaked out and was taken aback by the hoarseness and the…deepness of it. Finn let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god you're okay Puck." He said with a smile. "You and the others didn't show up for a while so we came up to see if you were okay and you were all scattered around the yard and-"

"Whoa, whoa wait. Finn, did you just call me Puck?" Kurt asked him. A look of confusion spread on Finn's face.

"Well, yeah. That's your name." He said. Kurt sat up and realized he was in a bush.

"What are you talking about? My name's Kurt." Kurt said as he looked around the yard. He saw several of the New Directions grouped at various points in the yard.

"Puck, what are _you_ talking about?" Finn asked

"Finn, I already told you that I'm Kurt, not Puck. Come on, you aren't _that_ thickheaded, are you?" Kurt smirked but his expression faltered when he saw Finn's shocked face. That's when he noticed what he was wearing: a plain white shirt and loose fitting jeans with holes in them. Then he looked at his arms, his hairy, muscular arms. He slowly reached up to his head with a shaky hand and nearly screamed and felt a wide strip of hair going down the middle of his head.

He was in Puck's body.

But where was his body?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. It'll help me write stories that aren't complete rubbish.**

**And I promise to make future chapters longer if you want me to continue the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I am really sorry that this took so long to upload. But you know what? I have a laundry list of problems to deal with.**

**One of my very good friends is depressed and suicidal and I'm trying to stay optimistic for her**

**Home work is a bitch when you're in high school. To prove it, the name of my freshman math text book is **_**Geometry For College Students**_

**I have a bunch of other stories that I have to work on (for those of you who read **_**When Love and Death**_** Embrace, I am extremely sorry for the wait)**

**I'm pretty sure my English teacher is out to get me**

**So, yeah. Sorry. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?**

**And PLEASE review!**

* * *

><p><em>What the hell was going on here? <em>

Before Kurt could voice the question though, a shrill voice rang through the yard, asking it for him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kurt sat up and looked over to where Mercedes, Tina, and Brittany were grouped around someone lying on the ground; a small pale boy, with soft chestnut hair, skinny jeans, and a graphic t-shirt. It was him.

Well, not exactly him. He was over here, but in Puck's body. Then who was in his body?

"Tina, what are you talking about? My name is Puck. Why is my voice so high?" So that explains it. He was in Puck's body and Puck was in his.

Finn looked back and forth between Kurt in Puck's body and Puck in Kurt's body.

"What _is_ going on here?" he asked finally. Kurt shook his head.

"I don't know Finn but I'm scared." Finn's eyes widened.

"Okay you are definitely not Puck. So you're…Kurt?" He asked slowly. Kurt nodded.

"I don't know what's going on here. All I remember is fighting Rachel and then the lightning struck and when I woke up…I was in Puck's body." Finn stared at Kurt for a long moment before nodding his head.

"Yep, you're Kurt. Puck would never get this scared." He stood and held out a hand which Kurt took. When he was standing he could get a better view of the yard. There was a giant black scorch mark in the middle of the lawn where Kurt guessed was where the lightning struck.

"Hummel, get out of my body right now and give it back." Puck came running over in Kurt's body and nearly tripped, not used to the small shell that he was in.

"Puck, if I could, I would switch us back. I just don't know how. It must have something to do with the lightning that struck before."

"I guess but…wait, where are Rachel and Quinn?" Puck asked. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh Rachel and Quinn are over there with the others. I wonder if this sort of thing happened to them." A piercing scream answered Finn's question.

"I've turned into a Jewish hobbit!" Puck, Kurt, and Finn ran over to where everyone else was grouped around Rachel and Quinn on the ground. Rachel, or in this case, Quinn was on the ground staring at her hands, her hair, and her clothes in horror.

"It happened to them too." Puck said. "They switched bodies. Quinn's in Rachel's body and Rachel's in Quinn's body."

"Wait, what?" Mercedes asked. "Boo, what are you talking about?" she asked turning to Puck. His face contorted and he glared at Mercedes.

"Don't call me boo." Puck sneered. A look of confusion spread on Mercedes's face.

"Puck don't be rude, they don't know we switched too." Kurt said. Everyone stared at the two boys with equal looks of disbelief on their faces.

"So, wait. Let me get this straight. Puck and Kurt switched bodies and Quinn and Rachel switched bodies?" Artie asked. Kurt nodded.

"But how?" Rachel asked as she continued to tug at Quinn's blonde hair, staring at it with distaste. Kurt sighed.

"Everyone get in the house. We need to figure this out."

* * *

><p>When everyone was in the house and seated in the living room, Finn spoke up.<p>

"Okay, so the good thing is that Carole and Burt are on their honeymoon and won't be back until next week. That gives us time to figure this out."

"We can call our parents and tell them we're having a giant sleepover or something. All of the girls with me and all of the guys with Finn." Kurt said. Everyone nodded in agreement and after calls were made, Brittany popped a question.

"So what's Kurt going to do when his prep school dolphin wants to see him?" Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh shit, Blaine. I forgot. I have a date with him tomorrow." He said. Puck shook his head.

"I am not going out with your boyfriend. Call him and tell him what happened."

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Umm, Blaine? Yeah it's Finn."

"Hey Finn what's up?"

"Well, we had a little lightning accident and-"

"What? Is Kurt okay?"

"Kind of."

"What do you mean kind of? I'm coming over."

"Okay, but Blaine, wait. Something happened and-"

* * *

><p>"So what did he say?" Kurt asked when Finn came back into the living room.<p>

"Well, he's coming over but he hung up before I could tell him what happened." Kurt sighed.

"Alright we need to figure this out. Why did this happen to us?"

"I don't know but I need to change right now. I can't breathe in these skinny jeans." Puck said.

"I have sweats upstairs." Kurt said. Puck nodded and went up stairs to grab them. When he came back down, there was a knock at the door.

"How is Blaine here already?" Finn asked as he went to answer the door.

"If he hears that there's something wrong with me then he speeds like his fucking life depends on it." Kurt muttered. Finn opened the door to reveal a worried looking Warbler.

"Where is he?" Blaine asked. He looked around the room until he saw Puck. Well, in his eyes, all he saw was his boyfriend. He rushed over and pulled Puck in for a tight embrace.

"Get off me prep boy." Puck growled while pushing Blaine away. Blaine stepped away with a look of hurt on his face.

"Kurt, baby, what's wrong?" Blaine asked his voice cracking.

"Uh…Blaine, that isn't Kurt. It's Puck." Finn said, his eyes searching Blaine's face for any sign of a reaction towards this news. Blaine's hurt expression turned to a confused one.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Finn sighed.

"Long story short, there was lightning and now Quinn and Rachel switched bodies and Kurt and Puck switched bodies." Blaine stared at Finn with a look of disbelief on his face. He looked over at where Kurt was sitting on the couch in Puck's body. Kurt gave a little wave and a wry smile.

"Hey babe." He said in a small voice. Blaine's eyes widened.

"No, Hummel. No acting gay in my body." Puck said, pointing his finger threateningly at Kurt, although it lost some of its malice seeing as how it was coming from a scrawny little kid instead of a giant muscular jock.

"Well that explains the clothes." Blaine muttered as he looked at Puck dressed in sweats and a t-shirt instead of the normal skinny jeans and cardigans that his boyfriend was usually clad in.

"This is really bad. How are they going to switch back?" Blaine asked.

"Hey, what about me? I'm stuck in the body a blonde, baby-momma." Rachel shrieked.

"Excuse me?" Quinn stared daggers at Rachel. "Well I'm stuck in the body of a Jewish hobbit with no fashion sense." She said gesturing to the reindeer sweater and checkered skirt that Rachel's body was clad in.

"As much as I agree with the fact that Rachel dresses like a weird grandma-toddler hybrid, let's get back to the matter at hand." Kurt said before Rachel and Quinn could start clawing each other's eyes out.

"We need to figure out how to switch back." Puck said as he looked at the hall mirror. Kurt walked over with a raised eyebrow.

"Puck, what are you staring at?" He asked. Puck poked the cheek of Kurt's face.

"Your skin is so…squishy."

"Oh my god." Kurt muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. He grabbed Puck's shoulder and dragged him over to the couch where he sat him down. It was quite easy when Kurt was using Puck's strength. Kurt sat on one edge of the couch and Puck sat on the other so that there was space in between them. Blaine stared at them for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm so confused." He said. Finn sighed.

"We all are dude."

"No, I mean I'm confused because the personality of my boyfriend is in the body of a jock and the personality of a jock is in the body of my boyfriend. I don't know who to be attracted to." Blaine said as his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. The room was silent for a few moments until Puck's eyes widened.

"You do nothing." He said in a threatening tone. His eyes went from wide to narrow as he glared at Blaine. "Until this gets figured out, you are not allowed to hug, kiss, or have eye sex with your boyfriend. Not while he's in my body." Blaine held up his hands in defense and backed up a few steps. Kurt sighed and pouted.

"This is going to be annoying." He muttered.

"You bet it is. It just like the time before you started dating." Finn said as he plopped into an armchair. "Now we all have to deal with your guys' sexual tension."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review **


End file.
